Noite Feliz
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Quantos significados pode ter o natal? Máscara da Morte descobrirá o mais importante deles. MM e Afrodite.


**ATENÇÃO:** O nome Carlo, os apelidos Mozinho e Mozão não me pertencem; assim como a personagem Amata. São todos criações da ficwriter Pipe.

E a personagem Annie pertence a mim.

**Noite** **Feliz**

(By Lithos of Lion)

O Natal é uma data mágica, cheia de encantos e luz. E nesse dia, tão esperado por todo ano, nos reunimos com nossas famílias, preparamos a ceia e montamos a árvore de Natal.

É como uma prece... Uma prece que levantamos, todos juntos, ao céu.

Casa de Peixes

- Mozão, você não esqueceu, esqueceu? – Afrodite acompanhava Carlo por toda a casa, interrogando sobre algo.

- Não mozinho, eu não esqueci, não se preocupe. – deu um sorriso sedutor para o pisciniano.

- Que bom, eu não quero ver carinhas decepcionadas hoje a noite certo?

- Certo. Já estou de saída, até mais.

- Até.

Afrodite acompanhou Máscara da Morte com os olhos, enquanto ele descia a escadaria das doze casas. Sorriu. Esse era o primeiro Natal que passariam longe de suas famílias, só estariam ele, o canceriano e Amata.

E, ele estava preocupado. Como era a primeira vez que se distanciavam das comemorações tradicionais de suas famílias, temia que não conseguissem comemorar da mesma forma, diminuindo assim o sentido da festa.

Ele não queria tristeza... Queria alegria...

E teria de se esforçar para isso, uma pequena não estava nada feliz por não poder ir para a casa de seus tão adorados avós.

Tudo bem... Até ali, Carlo havia conseguido demonstrar confiança e de que tudo estava sobre controle, mas não estava... Ele havia sim se esquecido. E o pior, esquecera-se da tão falada árvore.

E lembrara-se dela justamente na VÉSPERA do Natal.

Olhou desconsolado para o centro de Atenas em total balburdia, teria de enfrentar todo aquele movimento e voltar, com a árvore e demais enfeites sãos e salvos. Ele só imaginava como...

A voz de Afrodite ainda ecoava bem clara em seus pensamentos "Não se esqueça da árvore... Ela tem de ser natural...". Suspirou. Ele não podia ter ficado só por conta da Ceia?

- Onde eu vou achar um pinheiro a essa altura do campeonato? – resmungou em voz baixa.

- Se quiser eu posso ajudar. – olhou para baixo, de onde vinha a voz infantil.

- O que uma garotinha do seu tamanho pode fazer?

- Eu sei onde tem um pinheiro. – disse sorridente, voltando a correr pelo meio da multidão.

- Ei, espere! – Carlo gritou, já saindo correndo em direção à garotinha.

Não acredito que estou correndo atrás de uma garotinha, só por que ela disse saber onde está um pinheiro... Realmente, pensou, o desespero nos faz fazer cada coisa.

Continuou seguindo a menina até um local mais afastado da confusão da cidade, era uma pequena loja, já desgastada pelo tempo. Parecia uma velha madeireira ou algo assim...

- Que lugar é esse? Não parece ter árvores inteiras por aqui. – disse sorrindo, voltando-se para a pequena que, para sua surpresa, não estava mais ao seu lado. – Correu de novo, que pestinha!

- Pois não, o senhor deseja algo. – perguntou um velho senhor, que caminhava devagar em sua direção.

- Eu procurava um pinheiro, para enfeitar de árvore de Natal sabe? Mas, creio que não pode me ajudar, aqui é uma madeireira, não estou certo? – o velho senhor sorriu.

- Você deu sorte rapaz, não usamos todas esse ano... Venha, venha, eu te mostro.

Caminharam até um pequeno galpão, onde tinha alguns pinheiros, ainda guardados e que pareciam ter sido comprados recentemente, pois ainda estavam verdes.

- É para suas crianças? – o velho perguntou.

- Sim pra minha filha.

- Pode levar então, é um presente.

- Não senhor, eu posso pagar e...

- Então pague não se esquecendo do verdadeiro sentido do Natal... Comemore com a união, mesmo não podendo se reunir com todos aqueles que ama.

- Obrigado!

Carlo agradeceu o presente e foi para casa. Ainda estranhou como tudo ocorrera, mas não pensaria mais sobre isso. Gostara da frase do velho senhor, parecia saber que, naquele ano em especial, ele e Dite não poderiam estar com suas famílias. Era um bom conselho, concluiu ao final.

- Fez um bom trabalho. – o senhor disse para a menina, que voltara a se aproximar da pequena madeireira.

- Eu posso...

- Pode! – sorriu o senhor.

A noite chegou rapidamente e com ela o começo daquela festa tão familiar. Carlo havia cuidado da ceia, Afrodite comprara os presentes e Amata ajudava a ambos, não se desgrudando dos pais.

Agora chegara a hora mais importante, o momento de juntos enfeitarem o pequeno pinheiro. As pequenas bolinhas coloridas, os sininhos, os papai-noel em miniaturas, as caixinhas e por fim as luzes e a estrela na ponta.

E a cada enfeite, um sorriso surgia, um abraço, um carinho... E, em um ato tão simples como o de enfeitar uma árvore, brotava a união. Eram uma pequena família, mas eram uma verdadeira família... Repleta de carinho, amor, compreensão e que assim sendo mostravam a união perfeita.

- Hummm, acho que já está na hora de aproveitarmos a ceia não é? – disse Afrodite, terminando de pendurar a última bolinha.

- É mesmo mozinho! – Amata o abraçou feliz. – E depois abir os pesentes! – sorriu.

- O presente é o mais importante é? – Carlo pegou a pequena nos braços e abraçou Afrodite. – O mais importante é estarmos aqui, nós três, juntos.

Do lado de fora, observando pela imensa janela, uma garotinha observava atenta a família ali reunida. Abraçados e levantando uma prece de agradecimento por estarem sempre juntos.

Na verdade esse era o grande sentido do Natal... Não importava os presentes, o corre-corre louco pelas lojas ou até mesmo a ceia... O que importava realmente era poder ter alguém para abraçar, alguém para desejar Feliz Natal, alguém para sorrir com você, brindar com você...

O mais importante era a União!

- Ei, Annie, é hora de irmos para a nossa festa né? – disse um garotinho, aparecendo de repente.

- É sim!

- Então vamos?

- Vamos!

Duas pequenas asinhas brotaram das costas de ambos e de mãos dadas foram em direção aos céus.

FIM 

**N.A**: Hum... Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa Pipe , na verdade eu ia escrever um Miro e Kamus, mas lembrei que já tem algum tempo que a gente não vê fic Mozão e Mozinho. Ficou pequenininha, mas eu queria passar mesmo a noção da União das famílias no natal, mesmo quando elas são pequenininhas.

No mais... Feliz Natal e um 2006 repleto de realizações na sua vida. E não se esqueça, haja o que houver, pode contar comigo certo?

Te Adoro!

Lithos de Lion


End file.
